Destiny's Prom
by ainmals1
Summary: Destiny really wants to go to her senior prom, but she can't find anyone to go with her. Frankie suggests Destiny should take Wilt to her prom. While there one of Destiny's friends has taken her cousin to the prom, and Wilt discovers some boys who are mean to Destiny. Will this prom be the best night ever? Read to find out. OC/OC.


**Hey everyone, here is the next Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends story. This time my made up character Destiny goes to her Senior Prom, I hope you like it.**

* * *

Destiny's Prom

It was a nice day in May at Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Destiny and Mac came to the mansion after their schools were over, when they got there; Mac played with Bloo and Leslie, while Destiny went to find Frankie, she spotted Alice the white bunny.

"Hey Alice do you know where Frankie is?" Destiny asked.

"Yeah she is in her room, funny bunny gave her a day off," said Alice.

"Thanks," said Destiny.

The eighteen year old girl went up the stairs and found Frankie in her room.

"Hi Frankie may I come in?" Destiny asked.

"Sure Destiny is there something wrong?" Frankie responded.

"Well yes and no my Senior prom is coming up in two weeks and of course no boy asked me because they don't like me, so I was wondering if you could tell me who I should take," Destiny explained.

Frankie thought for a moment, she knew Destiny has been having bad luck with boys because the ones at her school or out of school would either make fun of her or ignore her, Frankie wished someone could see Destiny is an angel on the inside and outside, the twenty four year old woman thought of just the right guy to be Destiny's prom date.

"You should take Wilt," Frankie suggested.

"Oh, I don't know Frankie, Wilt is a very nice guy and all, but what is everyone gonna say when I walk in with a ten foot tall imaginary friend? Not only that but what if everyone makes fun of his eye and arm?" Destiny asked.

Frankie knew that Destiny had a point, she felt the same way too when she took him to her prom, and at least no one did make fun of Wilt, but she had faith that everything will be fine.

"Destiny I know exactly how you feel, I didn't have anyone to go with either when I went to my prom however boys find me attractive, but I asked Wilt, I had to admit I wasn't happy, but I got over it; Wilt is a perfect gentleman, don't worry about what other people will think they will see that he is nice just by knowing him," Frankie reassured Destiny.

The blonde teenager smiled at her redhead friend, she made up her mind.

"Thanks Frankie you're the best," said Destiny.

She hugged the young woman of gratitude and left the room.

"You're welcome kid," said Frankie.

This time Destiny went to look for Wilt, she found Eduardo and Beverly in the bedroom playing with dolls.

"Hi guys have seen Wilt?" Destiny asked.

"Si Senorita Destiny, he is outside with Senorita Aileen," said Eduardo.

"Gracis," said Destiny.

"You're welcome," said Beverly.

Destiny went down the stairs and outside to the basketball court.

"Hey guys," she said.

"Top to the morning Destiny," said Aileen.

"Hey Destiny how are you doing?" Wilt asked.

"Fine thanks, um Wilt my Senior prom is coming up in two weeks and since no boy will ask me, I was hopping you would be my date for it," Destiny informed.

"Wow sure, I'm sorry but I haven't been to a prom since Frankie was your age," said Wilt.

"Thank you Wilt," Destiny said hugging his legs.

"You're welcome," said Wilt.

Destiny went back inside the house.

"So this will be your second time to be at a prom," said Aileen.

"Yeah I hope this one will be fun, I mean Frankie's prom was fun, some guys danced with her, then I danced with her, but I hope Destiny will have fun at this one," said Wilt.

The first week came for Destiny to get a prom dress she chose a pink one because it was her favorite color, Wilt thought about wearing the tuxedo he wore at Frankie's prom but decided to ware a different one instead. Then the second week came for the prom night; Destiny went to the bedroom where the girls and Gareth slept in to get ready.

"Is there anybody who can help get prettied up?" Destiny called.

Leslie looked to Coco and Frankie.

"I'm gonna go get Aileen and Beverly they are both experts Aileen is a girly girl and Beverly is a middle type, while I'm a tomboy," said Leslie.

The green blob went to get her two friends to help Destiny. In about a minute Aileen Beverly came in the bedroom.

"So Destiny are you ready to get all prettied up?" Aileen asked.

"Yes I am," said Destiny.

"If your Mom kept me longer I would have helped her with her prom," said Aileen.

"Alright Destiny here's the deal Aileen will help with your dress, nails and hair, I will help you with your nails, shoes and jewelry okay?" Beverly explained.

Destiny nodded.

"Alright now let's get started on your beauty Sweetheart," said Aileen.

Destiny was so excited for Aileen and Beverly to fix her up. A little later Wilt had his tuxedo on, went down the stairs to wait for Destiny while Frankie, Coco, Leslie, Bloo, Gareth, Eduardo, and Mac looked up at him in amazement.

"Wow Wilt you look so handsome," Frankie replied.

"Thank you Frankie, is Destiny ready yet?" Wilt asked.

"The chicas started a little bit ago so they should be done," said Eduardo.

Beverly came down the stairs just a second after the purple beast said that.

"We are all done, she is coming," said Beverly.

Aileen appeared on the staircase.

"Ladies and gentleman presenting the lovely Destiny come on down Honey don't be shy," said Aileen said coming down the steps.

Destiny slowly walked down the top of the staircase, everyone looked at her in amazement, she was in a long pink sparkly dress, pink sandals to match, a golden necklace, a golden bracelet, a purple hairband, with some blush on her cheeks, she smiled nervously.

"Hi... you guys," she greeted shyly.

No one said a word until she walked down the stairs and on the main foyer.

"Wow Destiny you look gorgeous," said Frankie breaking the silence.

"Yeah you look great Destiny," Mac agreed.

Bloo made some wolf whistles and Coco slapped upside the head with her foot.

"Ow, hey what did I do?" Bloo asked in annoyance.

"Coco coco coco" (She looks decent enough)" Coco responded.

"Yah good one Coco," Gareth said giving Coco a foot five.

Leslie rubbed Bloo's head.

"You look muy muy Bonita Senorita Destiny," Eduardo said.

"Thanks guys," said Destiny.

"Well what do you think Wilt?" Aileen asked.

"My you look beautiful Destiny, good job Aileen," said Wilt.

"Thank you Wilt," Destiny and Aileen both said.

"So are you ready Destiny?" Wilt asked.

"Yes I am," said Destiny.

"Wait can I take a picture?" Beverly asked.

"Sure," said Destiny.

Beverly took out her camera and got ready to take the picture.

"Hey Beverly I'm sorry but is it okay if I stand a little lower to get my head in?" Wilt asked.

"Sure it's okay," said Beverly.

Wilt got down a little lower to get in the picture.

"Okay now smile and say 'happy" said Beverly.

"Happy" Wilt and Destiny said in unison.

Beverly took the picture.

"Okay you guys go have some fun," said Aileen.

Wilt held the door opened for Destiny so she could walk out first, then he walked out; the two got in Destiny's car, Destiny started it up and drove off. It took a good hour to get to where the prom was, Wilt got out of the car, helped Destiny out of the car, and the two saw a lot of teenagers.

"So where are your friends?" Wilt asked.

"Oh they are over there with their dates," said Destiny.

She and Wilt walked up to four girls and four boys.

One girl had long red hair down to her back, green eyes, wearing blue hair clips, a long dark red satin dress, a golden necklace, and a golden bracelet, the boy beside her had short blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing tan ware rimmed glasses, a white tuxedo, white pants, and black shoes; the second girl had long brown hair down to her back, hazel eyes, wearing orange hair clips, a long green satin dress, a golden necklace, and a golden bracelet, the boy beside her had short brown hair, hazel eyes, wearing a white tuxedo, white pants, and black shoes; the third girl had long black hair down to her back tied in a ponytail with a yellow scrunchie, brown eyes, wearing a long yellow dress a silver necklace, and a silver bracelet, the boy beside her had short black hair, brown eyes, wearing a black tuxedo, black pants, and shoes; the last girl was an African American girl with dark eyes and hair tied in a ponytail with a green scrunchie, wearing a long orange dress, a silver necklace, and a silver bracelet, the last boy next to her was also an African American with dark eyes and hair, wearing a black tuxedo, black pants and black shoes.

"Hi Destiny, who is this cute thing?" the redhead girl asked.

"This is Wilt he is an imaginary friend of the mansion I told you about, Wilt these are my friends Samantha, Megan, Kerry, and Brenna, their boyfriends Bruno, Sullivan, and Maurice," said Destiny.

"Nice to meet you," said Wilt he shook the boys hands, and kissed the girls hands.

"Is this your cousin Samantha?" Destiny asked.

"Yes his name is Rodney, Russell had to go to his sister's wedding he was an usher he was sorry he couldn't be here today, Rodney was sitting around bored so I asked him to be my prom date, cousin this is my friend Destiny," the redhead girl named Samantha said.

"Hi," Rodney said shyly.

"Hi," said Destiny.

Then it was time for all of the students to go inside, Wilt held the door opened for everyone.

"Wilt I'll go in after everyone else because Frankie told me one time you held the door opened for everyone in the mall and I don't want you to get lost in a crowd," said Destiny.

"It's okay with me," said Wilt.

Everyone got inside Wilt made sure it was everyone and joined Destiny. Once in the building Destiny and Wilt sat with Destiny's good friends, they all talked about fun stuff, their interests, and good times.

"Boy Russell sure is missing a great time," said Maurice.

"They have dances at weddings you know," said Brenna.

"I wonder if he will the guarder," said Sullivan.

"Maybe yes, maybe no," said Kerry.

"We are all having a great time right?" Bruno inquired.

"Yes we are," said Megan.

"Then I guess next time he should take me then I could catch the bouquet," Samantha joked.

Everyone giggled at that then Destiny stopped because something caught her attention from across the room. "Oh no," she said softly.

"Oh it was just a thought," said Samantha.

"Oh it's not that Sammy, it's them," Destiny said looking across the room.

"Who?" Wilt asked looking around.

Maurice, Sullivan and Bruno turned to the direction where Destiny was staring at, their eyes got wide opened in shock.

"Uh, could you girls and Rodney excuse us we need to tell Wilt something in private," Maurice said standing up as did Sullivan and Bruno.

The teenage boys took Wilt over to the corner where no one could see them.

"I'm sorry guys, but what is going?" Wilt asked in confusion.

"Wilt, did Destiny ever tell you and anyone at Fosters that most boys don't like her?" Sullivan asked.

"Yes she did, who was she staring at?" Wilt responded.

"These guys who make fun of her a lot," said Bruno.

"Yeah Brenna told me one time she Kerry, Megan, Samantha and Destiny were just talking then they showed up, pushed Destiny out of the way, and started flirting with our girls," said Maurice.

"Yeah, those guys sometimes trip her in the hallways, and call her names," said Sullivan.

"The only girls they flirt with are raven haired, brunettes, and redheads," said Bruno.

"Do her friends try stick up for her?" Wilt asked.

"Yeah they try but nothing works," said Maurice.

"What about you guys?" Wilt inquired.

"Yeah we try too since we are the only boys who aren't mean to her, but those guys won't listen to us either," said Sullivan.

"We don't who will stick up for her now, we just want those guys to leave her alone," said Bruno.

The boys sat back down again, it was just in time for the food and drinks to come, everyone ate, then drink but some people weren't done, Rodney started to tell jokes.

"What is a cat's fair color?" Rodney asked.

Everyone looked puzzled, "purrrple," said Rodney.

Everyone laughed.

"That is so funny Rodney," Megan said laughing. She laughed harder until she spilled punch on Wilt's shirt.

"Oh," Wilt said in surprise.

"Oh I'm sorry Wilt," Megan apologized.

"That's okay, I'll go wash it off," Wilt said.

He got up and headed towards the men's room, once there he washed the stain off with soap, water, and paper towel, when the tall imaginary being was finished he started to walk off, was about to open the door only to see the knob moving. Wilt gasped a little, he hid behind one of the bathroom doors.

The boys who entered the bathroom stood about six foot three to six foot five a little muscular, all of them wore black tuxedos, black pants, and black shoes. Two of them had black hair and dark brown eyes, two of them had brown hair and brown eyes, and two of them had red hair and green eyes, Wilt was sure these are the guys Maurice, Sullivan, and Bruno told him about.

"Why would that ugly blonde witch be here?" the African American boys asked.

"And did you see that broken up flagpole thing walk in with her?" the black haired boy asked.

"She probably couldn't find someone normal, the moron," said the dark brunette boy.

"That thing must be one of the imaginary beings at the place that she visits sometimes," said the light brunette boy.

"She probably kept an eye on that little brat she babysits," said the auburn boy.

"Yeah because that dork lost him last time," said the redhead boy.

Wilt could not believe what he was hearing.

"Destiny is not a witch and Mac is not a brat," Wilt thought to himself.

"Man if I were the little brat's Mommy I would fire that idiot for losing him," said the African American boy.

"Yeah, that girl was so stupid to do that," said the black haired boy.

"Hey that wasn't her fault!" Wilt thought to himself again.

"Who would want to be friends with that freak? She is a witch who is ugly on the inside," said the dark brunette boy.

"Yeah she might look like an angel on the outside, but deep on the inside she is a devil," said the light brunette boy.

"She probably hangs out with things like imaginary beings," said the auburn haired boy.

"Or someone who is shallow, selfish, and evil like her," said the redhead boy.

Wilt's good eye widened not only were they making fun of Destiny but also himself, and everyone at Fosters, this had to stop now.

"Okay that is it, I am not gonna stand here and listen to these guys be mean to Destiny any longer, I am so telling them off," Wilt said to himself.

Wilt unlocked the bathroom door and stepped out.

"I'M SORRY BUT THAT IS DEFINITELY NOT OKAY! he yelled, the six boys turned around to look up at Wilt.

"WHAT YOU ARE SAYING ABOUT DESTINY IS A LIE! SHE IS THE NICEST PERSON I HAVE EVER MET, IT IS NOT OKAY TO GO AND LISTENING TO OTHER PEOPLE'S CONVERSATIONS! MAC IS NOT A BRAT HE IS A VERY GOOD KID, AND IT WAS NOT DESTINY'S FAULT THAT HE GOT KIDNAPPED! DESTINY IS AN ANGEL ON THE OUTSIDE AND INSIDE, SHE IS NOT WITCH OR A DEVIL! YOU GUYS ARE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE YOU CAN'T FIND ANYONE AS PRETTY AS HER, SO DON'T YOU GUYS BE MEAN TO HER, ME, OR ANY OF MY FRIENDS AGAIN! THEY ONLY THING SHALLOW, SELFISH, AND EVIL I SEE AROUND HERE IS YOU!" Wilt yelled.

Proud of what he said, the tall red friend walked out of the restrooms leaving the speechless boys looking shocked, little did Wilt know was that Rodney stood there as if he saw and heard the whole thing.

"Wow, that guy is a good friend, I wish I could stick up for someone like that," he said.

A little later it was dancing time, Wilt got on the dance floor and impressed the students, Destiny danced a lot as well, Wilt was impressed like the students were, by the time Wilt, Destiny, and some other students got tired a slow song came on.

Wilt Destiny and some of the students wanted to take their seats to rest.

"You're a good dancer Destiny," said Wilt.

"Thank you Wilt, so are you," said Destiny.

Wilt blushed a little, when the next song came on called "so close," Rodney walked up to Destiny.

"Would you like to dance Destiny?" Rodney asked.

"Sure, do you mind Wilt?" Destiny responded.

"No go ahead," said Wilt.

Rodney took Destiny by the hand and the two of them headed towards the dance floor; Wilt smiled to see them dance.

"She has someone who likes her," he said to himself.

Destiny and Rodney danced to the song.

"You know Destiny you should thank your friend," said Rodney.

"What for?" Destiny asked.

"When I went to the men's room to see what was keeping him so long since it doesn't take so long for a guy to get a stain off of his shirt, I heard a yell 'I'm sorry but that is defiantly not okay,' I followed it and saw Wilt yelling at the guys who are mean to you, he told them they were just jealous that they can't find anyone as pretty as you; they were not only being mean to you but also your friends from Fosters, I heard every word Wilt said, after he was done he walked out right by me, he didn't know I was there," said Rodney.

Destiny was stunned and thrilled to hear all of this.

"Thanks for letting me know Rodney," said Destiny.

"You're welcome," said Rodney.

Once the song was over, Rodney and Destiny got back to their seats.

"By the way Destiny if you're not so busy, here's my number," Rodney said blushing.

He handed her his phone number.

"Thank you Rodney," Destiny said blushing.

"You're welcome," said Rodney.

"Destiny I'm sorry but the DJ is still playing and there is a slow song, is it okay if you still wanna dance?" Wilt asked.

"Sure I guess I could go for one more dance," said Destiny.

The two headed for the dance floor, Wilt lifted Destiny gently in his arm while Destiny held on to him; soon Wilt danced to the song "Hero." The dance was over, Destiny and Wilt then thought they should leave, the two of them go to the car and drove off, they finally got to Fosters.

"Well thank you for coming with me Wilt, I had a wonderful time," said Destiny.

"I'm glad you did, I had a great time too," said Wilt.

"Wilt, Rodney told me what happened in the restroom, thank you for sticking up for me, now those guys won't be mean to me again," Destiny said giving Wilt a thank you hug and kiss on the cheek.

Wilt blushed a little.

"You're welcome, now you have Rodney," said Wilt.

"Yeah I always did like geeky boys, I have to go home, good night," said Destiny.

"Good night," said Wilt.

Destiny started up the car, and drove off, Wilt walked back in the mansion, he found Aileen laying on the couch.

"Hi Wilt how was the prom?" Aileen asked.

"It was great, where are the others?" Wilt responded.

"Mac went home hours ago, Coco, Gareth, and Frankie are upstairs, Bloo, Leslie, Beverly, and Eduardo are asleep, so let's here what you guys did," said Aileen.

"Well I met Destiny's friends, we all danced, Destiny danced with her friend Samantha's cousin Rodney, I danced with her too, did she ever tell you boys don't like her?" Wilt explained.

"Yes she did," said Aileen.

"She was right, Destiny's friend Megan accidentally spilled punch on me, I went to go wash off the stain, it came off, I was about to go back out until six boys came in, I heard them talking about such mean things about Destiny, me, and everyone at Fosters, I'm sorry but you should have heard the way they were talking about her," Wilt explained.

"What did you do?" Aileen asked.

"I yelled at them saying they are wrong about Destiny they are just jealous because they can't find anyone as pretty as her or nice too, I'm sorry but that will teach them not to call her names anymore," Wilt answered.

Aileen was impressed with her boyfriend.

"You stood up for Destiny, oh Wilt my hero," she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Wilt blushed to here her say that.

"I'm glad you had a good time with her," said Aileen.

"Me too, but look at the time, we better get to bed," Wilt said.

He and Aileen were about to go upstairs but decided to sleep on the couch instead, Aileen slept on Wilt with his arm wrapped around her. The next morning came Wilt and Aileen woke up to see Mr. Herriman looking at them with a raised brow.

"Mr. Herriman!" Wilt said in shock.

Aileen screamed a little to see the head of the house hold.

"Good morning Master Wilt, Miss Aileen, I trust you had a great time at Miss Destiny's prom Master Wilt?" Mr. Herriman greeted.

"Oh yes I did," said Wilt.

"And you had a good time that you came home late?" Mr. Herriman asked.

"Yes I did," said Wilt.

"And you were so tired that you slept in your tuxedo last night?" Mr. Herriman pointed out.

Wilt looked confused and then saw that he was still wearing his tuxedo.

"Oh right I forgot to take it off," Wilt said smiling sheepishly.

* * *

 **That's the end of this story, I hope you enjoyed it. Now some of you are wondering why I paired a feminine girly girl like Destiny with a smart nerdy boy like Rodney?  
**

 **Well most girls like her don't like to get dirty or play sports so I thought it would be pretty interesting for her to be paired with someone who doesn't like sports and doesn't likes to get dirty.**

 **The next story will be a flashback about how Mac felt after the episode "I Only Have Surprise For You".**


End file.
